Skipping A Beat
by InTheEyeOfTheBeholder
Summary: Santana and her sister Isabella are vampires but these twins had never been anything alike, until they fell for the same human: Quinn Fabray. Santana's heart stopped working when she turned, leaving her with a fiery spirit and a bad attitude. Isabella was the good girl, pure as a vampire could be. And Quinn can't get either out of her head. Based on the Vampire Diaries. Quinntana.
1. Introduction

Alright, the votes are in and it has been decided that the following will take place:

Santana has a twin sister, Isabella, both of whom are vampires. I am currently in the process of figuring out how best to give her a personality of her own. Also, Quinn is human. This will take place senior year of high school, and depending on how much feedback I get, the story may continue in a sequel with them in college. There will be other glee cast, because what's a story without our favorite characters? Lastly, this story is going to be mostly romance, supernatural, drama, suspense, and humor (in that order). I am a very flexible writer, so ideas are always welcome. Getting somebody elses input is one of the best messages that could be sent to me. Now those of you who are curious as to who will be in relation to whom (what Glee characters will be similar to Vampire Diaries characters), I have a short list concerning the main characters. I will identify the others as they are introduced to the story. So far: Quinn-Elena; Santana-Damon; Isabella-Stefan; Puck-Lexi; Sam-Matt; Mercedes-Bonnie; and Brittany-Caroline. Please note that not only do the characters not completely match up with personalities, but more so with roles. And the storyline is not the same either, I'm not going to make this "Vampire Diaries starring cast of Glee", it's going to be more of "Concept of Vampire Diaries mixed with the characters/plot/background of Glee". Again, you do not have to be a fan of the Vampire Diaries to enjoy or understand this story. I'm going to post the first real chapter either tonight or tomorrow, you all can hold me to my word! For now, I bid you farewell. And as a side note, remember, I always welcome ideas!

Thanks for your time, XOXO

Elisabeth


	2. Another Year

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 1: Another Year**

Quinn

_Another year, another chance to prove my worth. _Those were the words Quinn Fabray should have thought as she looked in the mirror, mere minutes away from leaving her grand house, headed straight toward her final year at William McKinley High School. As she stared at her reflection, she absorbed her appearance. High pony, hazel and unreadable eyes, perfectly glossed lips set in a scowl, and her red and white social status indicator Cheerios uniform. She should have felt happy, excited, even nervous for her last first day, but she didn't. She didn't feel anything but emptiness. The same emptiness that filled her since the night, not 5 months ago, that her parents died.

Quinn shook herself away from the dark road that her mind was attempting to take her to. It often succeeded, the masochist inside her couldn't stop from analyzing every last detail to oblivion.

_8 hours, get through the next 8 hours, then you can sucumb to it, _she compromised.

On her way downstairs she poked her head into her younger sisters room, sighing with relief to see her awake and ready. Effy glanced at her, giving her the empty gaze that mirrored her own. It broke Quinn's heart just a little bit more with the knowledge that as bad off as she was, her sister was worse.

"Ready?" Quinn inquired gently.

She didn't receive an answer back. Not a nod, not a shake, not a word, but then she was used to not hearing a word. Effy had been silent since the day they got the horrific news. Quinn quickly learned that she was not going to get an answer anytime in the near future, so she turned on her heel and made the trek downstairs and into the kitchen.

Though she couldn't hear her, she knew Effy had followed. She grabbed each of them an apple-a deep, rich red for herself, and a soft green for her sister. Snatching the keys from the counter, they drove to their first day of the school year. The first time their mother hadn't been there to make them her very special "Big Day Breakfast".

Isabella

_Another year, another generation, another personality, _Isabella Lopez thought as she drove along the familiar road. The winding path took her home, or at least to the place she had lived before she died. Her keen eyesight allowed her to take in her surroundings, and she took note of how each recognizable tree had changed, and wow had they grown. But it had been 50 years, after all.

Isabella knew it wasn't a good idea to come back, not with all the history that had been experienced within the forsaken towns boundaries. It brought a heartache to her chest that she recognized all too well. It was where her family and her lover died. But the worst part of Lima, Ohio, was the memories of when her and her twin had died, too, the difference being that they woke up as something else.

With an exasperated sigh, she took a left onto a barely visible drive, and parked outside of a house that she had tried desperately to forget about for the past half century. She climbed out of the car, up the stairs to her magnificent abode, and into the house, hearing nothing but an aged creak as she stepped inside.

It was then, that Isabella finally continued where she left off all those years ago.

Santana

_Another year, another party,_ Santana Lopez thought as she brushed back the hair of some scantily clad girl grinding against her. She smiled, taking in the wondrous scent and tuning in only the steady pulse of the neck of her latest. The black lights made it all so fun, what's a feed without a little flavor anyways? She flashed her teeth, knowing that they would shine oh so bright in the underground club she currently attended, but didn't mind because the bodies were all too close for anybody to get a glimpse of what she was doing. Not that she particularly cared.

Santana lowered her mouth, licking up the young girls pulse point knowing that all girls love a little foreplay. Finally, she took a gentle nibble, just barely letting her teeth sink into the delicate flesh she craved. She was done in seconds, pulling away when she felt she had had enough. She carefully licked over the two puncture wounds she had created, watching them heal over so perfectly.

She forced the girls head up, so they were looking eye to eye.

"I want you to forget all about me, and go home. Now." She demanded, careful to keep her voice low, but loud enough so the girl could hear.

She nodded and immediately started toward the nearest exit.

Taking one last look around the mass of adrenaline filled bodies, Santana took her leave. Her time in New York was over, and she was ready to make her way down to Florida. She sighed deeply, knowing she would have to make a single stop before she could enter the sunshine state.

**Since I didn't have much time, this was all I could get done. All the chapters won't be like this, I tend to lean more toward first person. I thought it would be a good way to get a feel for each of the characters before I really introduced them. And if anyone was wondering, Quinn's younger sister Effy is in the image of Effy Stonem from Skins UK. Hope everybody enjoyed their first taste (wink), and let me know what I can do to improve. Send a review for me if you like what you see.**

**Thanks for your time, XOXO**

**Elisabeth**


	3. Meeting and Reunited

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Reuniting**

Quinn

Quinn Fabray walked the halls of McKinley, head held high and shoulders back. Her Cheerios uniform allowed her clear access through the halls, not a single person would dare hinder her path. She knew the power she held over her peers, but that didn't matter the way it used to. Status didn't appeal to her the way it had last year, but she wasn't going to let anybody see that.

She heard her two best friends, Brittany and Mercedes, before she saw them. Their loud voices got closer until she felt both of them join her in sync, one on each side. Quinn smiled as they linked arms, the familiarity eased her heart. They compared their schedules, excitement filling their hearts as they saw the couple similarities between them.

5 minutes later, Brittany and Quinn were sitting in their AP European History class, choosing seats midway back and directly side by side. The blonde recognized all the familiar faces, except one.

A beautiful girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match glided in, her curvacious figure drawing Quinn's eyes down her body slowly. Their eyes met and there was a hint of recognition and curiosity in the girls eyes. She glanced around before sitting a row back and a seat to the right of Quinn, directly behind her light skinned friend.

The whole exchange was fast, but Brittany had witnessed it all the same. She sat sideways in her seat, and the hazel-eyed girl noticed that her friend was watching the new-comer discreetly.

It was then that the teacher walked in, drawing the classes attention in, making Quinn momentarily forget about the girl behind her. She listened intently as her teacher, Mr. Schuester, explained to them the criteria for the advanced class.

Her phone buzzed on her desk, and when she read the text, the corner of her mouth twitched into her infamous smirk.

**From Britt:**

_Staring at you_

She put her phone down without replying, and rested her cheek on her palm, risking a glance at her newest fan. The girls eyes were, in fact, rested on her, and when Quinn met them she did not let her gaze drop. The way she couldn't escape the feeling that her soul was being scrutinized unnerved her.

Quinn returned her attention back to the teacher, refusing to turn around again the rest of the period.

Santana

Santana Lopez didn't need to focus her attention on the road to know the way to her old home. Her thoughts were free to wander as they pleased, which wasn't a very pleasant thing for the girl. They kept being brought back to the past, and all the things she experienced in the town she just entered. Bad memories flooded her system, and with it her anger was fueled. It took everything within her to not wrap her car around a tree to stop her brain from over analyzing the situation.

As she pulled up to the familiar house, she breathed a sigh of relief. Santana felt safe in her home, despite the memories it stirred up. She exited her car and crossed the threshold of the house, freezing in place when she noticed all the things that shouldn't be there.

_She's here._

Santana didn't know how to react, and she wasn't sure if she could handle being in the same vicinity as the girl she once held a connection with. The connection of two sisters fighting against the world they were unceremoniously thrust into. That connection was long gone, replaced with mistrust, and betrayal, and _hatred._

She turned on her heel, ready to leave the town as fast as she had entered it. But fate wasn't on her side, not today and not ever, it seemed.

Standing not 20 feet from her was the twin she never wanted to see again, and had successfully avoided the past 70 years. They faced each other with similar looks of shock, in an identical stance of emotion and distrust. Neither dared move, and it was a good thing they didn't need oxygen to live, because they didn't breathe either.

"Why are you here?" Isabella asked, carefully.

Santana smirked, falling back on her best defense: sarcasm.

"What, didn't you miss me, little sister?" she teased.

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

Santana wanted to laugh. As if she would ever have come if she knew _she _would be here. She didn't laugh though, because she was going to make the most of the situation presented before her. Ignoring her twin wasn't the way she should have handled it, she should have followed her, reminding her each day the mistakes she made. It would have brought her more satisfaction.

"Does it matter? Point is, we're both here. Why don't we go inside and have a drink?"

She couldn't have hurt the girl any worse than she just had, it was clear by the way Isabella flinched and cast her eyes down for the first time since they had reunited.

"Just take what you need and leave, Santana. I was here first."

"Now why would I do that when all the fun is here?" Santana laughed and gestured around her, her smirk growing as she saw another flash of anger in the eyes that matched hers.

Isabella made her advance toward the house, brushing past her sister.

Santana was ready to take back all joy and life that was stolen from her.

Third Person

The twins both agreed nonverbally to remain in the same house, neither willing to give the other the satisfaction of leaving. Isabella was going to spend her days attempting to restart her life in Lima, because after seeing the face of the familiar girl in her first period history class, there wasn't anything anybody could do to make her leave, not even her sister. As for Santana, she had yet to discover the presence of the blonde, but once she did, she would be in the same position. As for now, what kept her around was the desire to make the other girls life as miserable as possible, to repay her for the pain she brought her.

As for Quinn, she had no idea what was about to happen, and how her life was going to be bent into a whole new shape.

The small town of Lima, Ohio, was about to change in every way. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	4. Temptations

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 3: Temptations**

_**Quick Author's Note up here: Isabella does look like Shay Mitchell, sorry I forgot to include that last chapter. I chose her because she looks a lot like Naya Rivera, but not the exact same. They could totally be twins, well not completely identical twins anyways. Okay, read on!**_

Isabella

Isabella was pissed. It was her turn to be here, she came to seek solace in the comfort of the place she once called home. Somehow Santana had found out and decided it would be fun to torment her every day they were there.

The first day was hardest, it was difficult for Isabella to reacquaint herself with her ex-best friend, and even harder to get used to the other girls mannerisms. It drove her crazy the way her sister always had a clever sarcastic comment hanging on the tip of her tongue, she had absolute no filter, and she tempted Isabella in the worst ways. Santana had brought home a young boy with dark hair and a bigger build that night, forcing Isabella to watch her drink from him.

Isabella was sober since 1978, hadn't drank an ounce of human blood since then thanks to her best friend, Puck, forcing her to turn her humanity switch back on. Funny thing about vampires, they could turn their emotions off whenever they wanted to with ease, but turning it back on was more difficult than presenting an alcoholic with the finest brand of whiskey, and telling him not to drink it.

She got sober for more reasons than just Puck, when her humanity was off, she became a cruel, cold-blooded murderer, leaving trails of bodies in her bloody wake. She chose to feed off animals instead, which was another difficult task. Drinking from animals didn't give her the same strength, and the taste was horrible, similar to eating raw, rancid beef.

Isabella could see the pleasure in her twins eyes as she tipped the boys neck and sank her teeth into his life line, and drank sloppily. Blood dripped down his neck, the rich red giving off the most exquisite of tastes. She almost lost it, so close to giving in to her primal desires. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the memory of the blonde she had met (well, stared at) earlier that day.

She remembered her hazel eyes, a deep green with flecks of gold around the irises. The light hair that cut off just under the girls strong jaw. The full lips that perfect shade of pink you couldn't get from any tube of lip gloss. If she hadn't known any better, if she hadn't heard the girls steady heartbeat, then she would have died on the spot, because she didn't believe in ghosts. Ironic that she knew of the existence of vampires (obviously), werewolves, and of course the witches, but ghosts? No. That was way too Stephen King for her.

Isabella felt her fangs retract back into her gums, the feeling used to be quite painful, but time had allowed her to not notice it anymore. She walked over to the sofa and opened up her small Jansport backpack. She saw her sisters eyes watch her, she was clearly confused that her younger twin seemed unperturbed by the thing that held her captive for so many years.

Santana sent the boy on his way, frustration from her failed plan causing her to lose her very prominent appetite. Isabella didn't show the nerves quaking within her as she flipped through the papers she received just hours prior.

"What's all this?" Santana demanded, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What does it look like?" she snapped.

Santana snorted and snatched the papers from her hands.

"Awh, you repeating high school _again?_ I've never seen somebody held back for so long."

Isabella wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face. She eyed the perfectly carved wooden stake she kept on the fireplace, the urge to plunge it through her twins heart almost getting the better of her.

_She'd probably have a sarcastic comment to leave with, _she thought bitterly.

"I need something to do with all this fucking time," Isabella offered.

Santana's face darkened at her words.

"Well time is all we have now," she said resentfully.

Isabella looked away. She had never intended to cause her sister all the pain that clearly still overwhelmed her. She wished she could go back and rectify the situation because she knew her sister felt that no existence was much better than the prolonged one they lived. Not lived, survived, perhaps?

Santana kicked an end table which went flying into the wall right next to Isabella's body. Though the action was violent, she knew if her sister really wanted to, she could easily have kicked it into her instead. She was so confused by her twins emotions and actions. But then again, Santana was never an open book, and time had only solidified this. Isabella also knew that the slightly older girl could kill her, but she wasn't sure if the reason why she didn't was because A) she secretly didn't want her dead, or B) she didn't want to give her the pleasure of escaping their situation. Maybe it was both.

_The Next Day_

Quinn

Quinn and Effy got to school early that day, the older of the two sisters had Cheerio practice bright and early as usual. The first day of school was an exception of the daily practice rule, and only because Coach Sylvester had board meetings.

Quinn went to the gymnasium straight after dropping her stuff off in her locker, it was empty and serene when she walked in. As captain, she had to get things ready for their morning routine. She couldn't wait for her new co-captain to be "crowned", that way she wouldn't have to set up everything all by herself. She dragged one of the big mats into the center of the room, struggling and almost falling flat on her face when her shoe caught the waxy floor wrong.

Quinn felt somebody's arms steady her, which caught her by surprise more than tripping had. When she squeaked in alarm, her captor released her arms and she flung herself away. She whirled around and was not a foot away from the girl she had seen the day prior.

The Latina girl's dark skin glowed in the lights, her eyes were almost unnaturally wide from surprise, and she had her arms extended in the universal gesture that meant "I come in peace". Her hair was in a single side braid, and she wore a deep purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, paired with dark jeans and red Chuck Taylors. She looked good.

Quinn had noticed all of this in maybe 2 seconds before she heard the new girls voice speak at a rapid pace.

"I am so sorry, I was passing by, and then I saw you struggling with the mat, and I thought it would be okay for me to help, but it clearly wasn't because I scared you, and when you started to fall I didn't even think, but I shouldn't have touched you, and I'm really embarrassed and sorry, and I didn't mean for us to meet this way," the girl explained, not stopping for air once during her whole rant.

Quinn stood silent for another second, staring into the dark eyes that she finally realized were pleading with her to say something.

"Oh, it's-uh-alright, I guess. Thanks for trying to help. You just startled me is all, you are very stealthy aren't you?" she reassured.

The girl relaxed just a little bit, but she was still in a guarded stance with her palms out and facing Quinn. The blonde took the dark wrists in her pale hands and lowered the girls hands, placing them carefully by her sides.

"Um, yeah, I've been told that. Ha-ha," she replied nervously. "Um anyway, I'm Isabella Lopez, just moved here."

"Quinn Fabray, lived here for the past 17 and a half years," she said cheekily.

"That's a long time," the girl, Isabella, said with a strange hint of humor laced in her tone. Quinn didn't understand it, but she also didn't question it. "Can I help you with the mats? I promise I won't come up behind you unawares again."

"Yeah, sure, I'd appreciate that."

**Author's Note: Alright guys that's it for chapter 3. I know it's short, I'm just trying to get these out nice and quick, but if you'd prefer longer wait times for longer chapters, I can do that too! Let me know if you'd like to see more by reviewing! They keep me motivated. Any ideas or things you would like for me to include, just say so! I always take people's opinions into account, since I'm writing this for both me AND you. Anyways, toodles guys.**

**XOXO**

**Elisabeth**


	5. Exchange of Energy

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 4: Exchange of Energy**

Quinn

Quinn Fabray couldn't be happier when the weekend finally came about. She enjoyed school and it was a healthy distraction, but she needed time to herself. Everybody wouldn't stop expressing their condolences, and she appreciated it but it was becoming too much. She just wanted it to end, all it did was remind her of everything that changed and all that she lost.

Her friends were doing what they could to make it stop being so hard but that only eased the pain a little bit. Quinn tried to keep up her cool appearance, but she knew her emotions were slipping onto her face clear as day. It made her feel out of control, like nothing she could do would be good enough anymore.

One plus to it all was her ability to make new friends easier, without her HBIC facade in place people found she was much more approachable. She even agreed to join the Glee club with the really annoying Justin Timberlake wannabe teacher. Quinn only joined because Isabella, one of her new friends, had convinced her to. After their awkward meeting, she found the other girls company to be pleasant, she even gave her her number. They hadn't hung out outside of school yet, but they talked in history and before school, and had even texted a couple times.

The thing about Quinn was she read people with ease, always figuring them out before they themselves knew. She figured herself out in time, coming to the conclusion that she wasn't exactly straight, but she wasn't sporting a rainbow flag either. And if Quinn appreciated one thing, it was the soft, feminine features of her fellow peers. It wasn't too distracting to her, she more noticed if somebody was attractive or not if anything, but something about the new Latina had her stomach twisting in knots. She couldn't understand the girls personality and intentions as well as she normally would, but something in her told her that she was a good person, but maybe a little bruised.

What brought the blonde to these thoughts was when she saw said Latina walking into the Starbucks on her way out of the bookstore across the street. She smiled and followed her new friend into the coffee shop, coming up beside her when she found her in line.

Quinn leaned on the counter and watched from a slight distance as the brown eyed girl studied the board. She tried to look nonchalant, like she hadn't bolted across the street in hopes of sharing a moment with the girl. She didn't need to come off as desperate as she felt.

"I didn't have you pegged as a coffee girl, you know. " Quinn finally said when she felt she had waited long enough for her presence to be discovered.

The latinas eyes shot to her in a second, and it was then that Quinn realized it wasn't Isabella, but somebody who looked very similar to her. She tried not to blush with embarrassment, instead settling for her cocky smirk. The girl just stared at her, not moving, not breathing, nothing. It was unsettling because nobody should be able to remain that still and hold out on oxygen for that long.

After the moment passed, the girl took several long strides to her until she was directly in front of her. Way too close for comfort, personal space boundaries had definitely been breached, but Quinn couldn't move a muscle.

"Charlie," the girl breathed out.

Before she had the chance to respond, hands had tugged her flush against the dark skinned girls body and lips were being placed on hers. It lasted maybe half a second, before it was cut off, and the girl jumped back a foot.

"What the fuck," Quinn mumbled to herself, too shocked at the events that just transpired.

"Who are you?" the girl snarled.

Quinn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the accusing tone, because, seriously? She hadn't been the one to kiss a complete stranger.

"You're asking me? Are you kidding?"

The girl opened her mouth but decided better than to express whatever she was about to say. The deep frown on her face contrasted to the desperation in her eyes. The girl had to be a lunatic, and Quinn should have just walked away, but then again, the girl was a very attractive lunatic. "I thought you were somebody else, I didn't mean to kiss you," the girl finally said.

"Do you kiss all your friends like that?" Quinn inquired.

"I don't have friends. I apparently don't have a functional mind either."

Quinn shifted her weight, feeling so awkward, but deciding not to leave just yet. The latina was looking at her with such amazement, she must have forgotten to keep her scowl in place. Quinn watched as her eyes raked up and down her body before the returned to her face, staring into her eyes. She took a step toward her, and Quinn didn't know if she should bolt before she was molested, or if she should just allow whatever the girl needed to happen. It's not like she could kidnap her from the middle of a crowded coffee shop, and most rapists weren't in the age range of 17-20.

"Your name?" the Latina asked abruptly.

"Uh, Quinn, yours?" she responded unsurely.

"Santana Lopez."

"Lopez?"

"Yeah, am I already that popular in this shithole of a town?" the girl smirked.

"You are related to Isabella?"

Quinn knew she had to be, there isn't any coincidence in two people showing up at the same time, with the same last name, with almost identical features. Still, something about the girl made her unsure if she should ask. She was right to have that feeling, because the girls jaw clenched and she stiffened into a pose so rigid she could be a statue, the change in demeanour was incredible.

"Only by blood, " the girl, Santana, said.

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't, and decided it was about time to take her leave.

"Well it's been..interesting meeting you, Santana Lopez, but I should probably get going."

She slowly nodded her head and bit her lip, Quinn couldn't figure out what was on the girls mind much like she couldn't figure out Isabella's. She offered the girl a small smile and made her way to the door. She made it halfway to her car, a cute little yellow bug, before she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly who had a grasp on her arm. She felt the same long nails lightly tease her skin as she did in the store.

"Forget something?"

"Call me," Santana said simply.

Quinn paused for a beat before responding, "Why would I want to do that?"

"You hit on me in Starbucks, and my gaydar is blaring. And if the way your eyes traveled across my body is any indication, this attraction, this exchange of energy, is affecting you the same as me. So either we can just sleep together right now, or we can build up to that. I'm good with both options, but I feel like you wouldn't be down with the quick lay. So, call me."

Quinn's heart picked up in pace, and she wasn't sure if she should or not. She took a glance behind her to give herself time, but when she turned back, she saw her phone in Santana's hand.

"How did you-"

"I'm quick. And my number is in there. Call me."

Santana smirked one last time before walking back into the coffee shop, leaving her stunned and confused. Quinn sat in her car without being conscious of it, her mind was on pretty much everything but what she was doing. She opened her contacts and scrolled to the "S"'s but didn't find the girls name. She quickly scrolled through the rest before finally finding a contact she knew she hadn't had before.

_The Hotter Twin_

**Authors Note: Okay I couldn't wait any longer for them to meet, but I'm not sure if I like how I did it. If a lot of you feel like I should do it differently, let me know and I'll rewrite it. I thought it would be cute for Santana to put "The Hotter Twin", since Quinn didn't know Isabella and her were twins. Again, write me a quick review and I can get another chapter out sooner. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO**

**Elisabeth**


	6. She'd Be Back

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 5: She'd Be Back**

Isabella

Isabella Lopez walked up the stairs of her new _old_ home, ready to just relax after a week of school. It wasn't that school was hard, she had repeated the courses for years, she could teach each and every one of them herself. It was the emotional strain she went through every time she passed the blonde haired beauty that is Quinn Fabray. And she passed her _a lot,_ but that may be because she had her schedule memorized and raced across the school to walk her to her classes, or even just to briefly see her as she entered her classes.

It was pathetic for a vampire to go to such lengths to catch a glimpse of a human who was practically a _child._

Isabella entered her room and was startled for the first time in a while, surprised to see her twin sister lounging on her bed. Santana was laying there flat, staring at the ceiling with her arms crossed against her chest. She recognized the posture well, it meant only one thing: Santana was not only pissed but she was _hurt._

"How was school?" she asked.

"Ah," Isabella didn't know what to say, she was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. "It was good. Easy."

Santana sat up abruptly, staring deep into her eyes.

"How are your teachers, any good?"

Whatever game her sister was playing, she didn't want any part in it, but she didn't have much choice.

"They're fine." Isabella said. "If you came to talk about my day, then I'm going to have to ask to take a raincheck. I kind of want some alo-"

"What about students?" Santana cut her off. "Make any new friends?"

"Christ," Isabella whispered.

In a flash, she was hurtling across the room and through the window, painfully falling two stories onto the cold, hard asphalt. It happened in maybe 3 seconds, and she felt the painful crunch of multiple bones breaking within her body. She had only a moment to catch her breath before it was ripped from her lungs as she was wrenched up on her feet.

Their similar faces were half an inch apart, and their ragged breaths mingled in angry pants from one, and pained huffs from the other. "How long have you known," Santana snarled.

"Listen-" Isabella tried to reason.

"DON'T TELL ME TO LISTEN!"

Isabella felt a sharp pain against her chest, and she didn't have to look down to know a stake was aimed at her heart. It was pressed half an inch into her body, and it would only take her sister one little push for her to be dead. She looked into her twins eyes, seeing a different kind of burn than what she had seen all week. This burn wasn't one of anger and hatred, but of pain..and tears.

Santana didn't cry, Isabella hadn't witnessed it in over a century.

It was in that very moment, she knew her twin wasn't going to end her life, but wanted her to feel hurt too. She couldn't blame her, it was a shit move to keep such important information from the one person it would affect just as bad, if not worse.

Isabella continued to look into her eyes as she gently took the sharpened piece of wood from her sisters hand. There was just the slightest amount of resistance before it was released completely.

In a single moment the sad brown eyes in front of her were gone, and so was the body it belonged to. It was so like Santana to run when things got hard or emotional, but that's something they had in common.

But she'd be back. Another thing they both couldn't handle, would be leaving the blonde behind. They'd never be able to leave behind a Fabray.

Santana

It all happened too fast for Santana Lopez to process, even with an evolved vampire mind. Her routine coffee trip was not supposed to be interrupted by the love of her past, and it wasn't, because it wasn't her. And the girl was more than a look alike actually, a spitting image, but she was a descendant after all. She wasn't supposed to be mistaken for her twin sister by the girl, and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to show any weakness in front of said twin.

Santana walked through the Lima Commons, where everything that was fun in this shithole of a town could possibly be located. She sniffled a little, but kept her head held high, she searched for her prey of the night. She needed a drink, and then maybe a glass of bourbon afterwards.

Her heart stopped, figuratively of course, when she saw a flash of blonde in her peripheral vision. It wasn't Quinn, because when would she ever be lucky enough to chance upon the girl like that again? But she had always had a weakness for blondes, so she didn't hesitate to make a beeline for the young girl, probably 17-18 years old.

"You look lost," she said in her most soothing voice.

The blonde turned to look at her, and her eyes lit up with relief.

"I might be a little lost," the girl admitted quietly.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for?" Santana smiled her most alluring grin.

"My cat, Lord Tubbington, is missing, I think he might have been taken by the Mafia for skipping out on his poker debt."

Santana would have laughed, but the girl looked so solemn and sad, she couldn't find it in her. She may be a little on the challenged side, and she wasn't that much of a bitch that she would take advantage of the girl. She had never seen eyes filled with such childlike wonder on the face of an almost-adult before.

"That does sound like a problem," Santana noded along. "What's your name? Maybe I can help."

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Brittany Spears." "Santana Lopez, " she greeted, taking the girls hand in her own and rubbing soothing circles on her palm with her fingernails. "How about you go wait on that bench right there and I'll go look for your cat, okay?"

The girl made her way to the bench she gestured at, and sat obediently on her hands. Santana turned around a listened carefully for any noise that might help her find the lost animal. After a moment, she picked up on the light hum of multiple cats. She made her way to an alley a couple buildings down and ducked in.

Santana saw 3 cats loitering around, and honestly, she didn't think they were up to any good. As crazy as that sounded. She was starting to question this Lord Tubbington character. She scooped up all three, ignoring their hisses and desperate attempts to flee. She brought them back to the young blonde, asking her if any of them could be the one she was looking for.

"That's him! That's Lord Tubbington!" she squealed, pointing at the fat gray cat in her right arm. She turned to the other two and pointed at them sternly. "I don't want to ever see either of you near him again, I don't care how many mice he owes you."

She quickly snatched up her cat, and Santana sat down the other two, watching them scramble away as fast as they could.

"Thank you, Santana," the girl gushed, bringing her in for an awkward hug with the giant meatball of flesh still held in her arms.

"Uh, no problem," she said quietly, removing the blondes arms from her gently.

"Do you go to William McKinley High? Will I see you around?" Santana thought about it for a minute, weighing her options. She didn't really want to deal with high school _again,_ but then Isabella would be there, and it would be fun to take away all the progress she had made. And most importantly, so would Quinn Fabray.

"Yes, Brittany, I'll see you there Monday," Santana smirked.

**Authors Note: Alright I know it's moving slowly, and this chapter was a short one, but we need to see this conflict before I can get into the more tricky romantic parts. And remember this is a Quinntana fanfiction, so don't get mad at me, I feel like it would be nice to show some Brittana interactions because their friendship was rock solid. I think it's important to build a background, and create personalities before I start making things even more complicated. This is a very dramatic story, but one that I think will be worth reading. Give me your opinions, and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


	7. A Difference in Personality

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 6: A Difference in Personality**

Quinn

It was a long weekend for Quinn Fabray. She had too many questions that she needed answered, and was far too confused by Friday's events to sleep. Effy had kept to herself most of the time, and for once, Quinn didn't try to entice her to come out of her room. Her thoughts swirled in her mind in a whirlwind.

Who were the Lopez twins?

Why did they seem to hate each other?

Where did they come from?

Their personalities were so different, so how was she attracted to both at the same time?

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned into her pillow.

It was 2:00 pm on Sunday, and she hadn't left the house. She showered, put her face on, and even got dressed in her favorite yellow dress with the cute white cardigan. Then she flopped on her bed and just thought to herself in near silence for several hours.

The worst part, was the way she flipped between two contacts in her phone. It was weird, comparing the two numbers. Isabellas had an Ohio area code, and Santana had a New York one. She knew Isabella was 17 years old, and her parents were both dead. Isabella had, however, forgotten to mention the twin sister that was also residing in Lima, Ohio. How could two seventeen year olds live on their own, with different area codes?

It made Quinn angry, you don't keep that kind of information from your friends. Especially when said friend has the potential to become more than a friend.

And then Santana, what was her deal? She _kissed _her, like on the mouth. True, it hadn't lasted very long, but it only took "The Hotter Twin" 20 seconds after seeing her face to make a move. After flirting with the other sister for a week, she hadn't even gotten anymore contact after the initial time. It was almost like the girl was avoiding even brushing against her.

Santana at least answered her question when she asked, however reluctant she had been. And she seemed to go out of her way to touch her, even in an innocent fashion (which Quinn wasn't so sure it was that innocent from the Latina's parting words).

Honesty was a big thing to her, and it hurt that she had become so close to somebody in such a short amount of time, to find out she wasn't willing to offer up the most basic of information. Quinn was a curious girl, she had to know everything she could about somebody, she had always been that way.

Quinn had had it. She was done waiting for answers, she was now demanding them. She took her phone out and clicked a contact.

**To Isabella:**

_You didn't tell me._

She wasn't going to wait for her though, so she scrolled down.

**To The Hotter Twin:**

_Can we go somewhere?_

Quinn set her phone down and went down the hall and peeked into Effys room, she hadn't checked on her in awhile. She watched her sister draw in her book, she couldn't see what she was drawing, and she never would. Effy didn't know she knew that she burnt all her drawings when she was done. It disturbed her at first, but then she realized it was her way of coping.

She watched her for another minute before returning to her room, and stared at the back of her phone for a couple solid minutes before flipping it over and clicking the home button.

**1 new message**

Quinn bit her lip, knowing that things were going to change when she saw who it was from.

**From The Hotter Twin:**

_Where?_

**To The Hotter Twin:**

_Anywhere._

**Authors Note: I know this was a really short one, but I thought I'd give you guys something before I head into a really long shift at work. Happy New Years, and if I get out early, another chapter might come out tonight! One quick question, do we want to see Effy's point of view or do we want her to remain a sub character for the time being? Let me know. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


	8. Not Somewhere, but Anywhere

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 7: Not Somewhere, but Anywhere **

Santana

Santana Lopez did not like when people chose others over her. It happened too often for her too handle, and wow, did it hurt. Her parents, her first love, her first REAL love, and multiple nobodies along the way. Even though they didn't mean anything to her, it still hurt when Isabella's name was the one they preferred to whisper in the night.

So when the twins were lounging in the living room, Isabella writing in her stupid diary, and Santana watching her and thinking, their phones going off one after the other piqued her curiosity. She heard her sisters go off first, and then she saw her phone, that was on silent, light up.

While Isabella was busy finishing her sentence, Santana slipped her droid into her pocket and lunged for her twins iphone, quickly reading the previewed message. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw it was from Quinn, but felt even worse when she read the words from the blonde.

Her sister snagged her phone back in a second, preparing to yell at Santana for invading her boundaries.

Before she could, Santana was out the door and sitting in her car. She quickly took out her own phone and saw that she also had a text from the beautiful blonde. Her inactive heart could have skipped a beat when she saw that Quinn wanted to see her.

Santana quickly typed back a message asking where she wanted to go. She held her breath for the whole 2 minutes and 38 seconds it took for a response to come through, and a smile broke out on her face when it did.

Quinn Fabray didn't want to just go _somewhere _with her, she wanted to go _anywhere _with her.

Santana quickly hit the little phone button at the top of her screen and called the girl. She never was the type to prefer messages over calls, they were simpler, got right to the point, and it was harder to lie when you had to listen to the other persons voice. Easier to read their emotions, too.

"Hey," a breathless Quinn Fabray answered after the first ring.

"Hi," Santana replied, maybe a little too quickly. "Do you want me to pick you up?" "Um, yeah, I'm at home so.."

The hesitation in the girls voice was clear, even over the phone. It hurt the Latina, but she knew she didn't get to feel pain because it wasn't her place.

Quickly cutting her off, "If you don't want me to know where you live, I can just meet you somewhere."

"No, Santana, that's not it. Here I'll text you my address really quick, come pick me up."

She hung up. Quinn just hung up on her, just like that. No goodbye, nothing. Santana found it kind of attractive that she didn't waste any excess words. She saw her phone light up again, the only thing in the message from Quinn was her address. That's it. Again, kind of attractive.

Santana typed it into her GPS, because even though it was her hometown, she didn't know every street. It was 22 minutes away, which was far for such a small shithole like Lima, Ohio. She took a glance inside the house, making eye contact with her twin from her position in the door frame, then drove away.

Quinn

The blonde had never felt so uncertain about something than she did in the moments leading up to the arrival of the feisty twin. She smoothed her dress, reapplied her make up, went over a few strands of hair with a straightener, and put on her favorite perfume. She wasn't sure what the real scent of it was, but she thought of it as a spicy cherry, if that makes sense?

Quinn jumped at the sound of the doorbell, not having realized that the Latina would already be there. She checked the time and took note that it had been only 13 minutes since she sent her address to the girl.

She checked herself in the mirror a final time before deciding last minute to add a clip to it. She rushed down to the door, trying not to make herself dizzy from moving down the spiral staircase so quickly. She mentally kicked herself when she realized her sister had gotten to the door first, and was standing motionless, just looking at the darker skinned girl.

Santana looked uncomfortable, which was a change from the last time she had seen her. When their eyes met, she saw her let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Uh, Ef, I'm leaving for a little while, you going to be okay?" Quinn asked her as she approached the door. She turned on her heel and walked away silently, not having uttered a word the whole while. "Sorry about her, she doesn't talk much."

"It's fine, I thought maybe I had arrived at the wrong house," Santana's raspy voice cut through the awkwardness of the moment.

"Nope, this is me," Quinn said. She took a step outside, closing the heavy door behind her and standing close to the other girl. "Shall we?"

They walked to the car in silence, not uttering a word until they were both strapped in. Quinn noticed that the car was not very tidy, little things were all over the place: a couple lighters, a pair of heels, empty water bottles, and what looked to be a thick piece of wood. It was an obvious contrast to her twins car, which had been impeccable clean, almost OCD like. Quinn had ridden in the car with the girl only once before, but she was sure that it hadn't been cleaned on her account, but it was a habit for the girl to be neat.

"So," Santana said. "Where are we going?"

Quinn started a bit at her voice, having been lost in her thoughts.

"I know a place," she said, a bit uncertainly.

"Just give me directions," Santana put up no argument, which Quinn was thankful for.

**Authors Note: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it in two since I'm still working on the second half. Let me know what you think, and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


	9. A Booth for Two

t**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 8: A Booth for Two**

Santana

Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray drove in relative silence. Santana didn't know where they were going, but then again, she didn't much care. If the blonde wanted to spend time with her, she wouldn't question it. However, she did recognize that they were on a path to the business district of the small town.

The only noise besides Quinn's breathing/heartbeat and the sensual purr of her car was the girls quiet directions. Santana wanted to stare at the girl instead of the road, but she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize her disguise as a human. She knew the blonde wouldn't be as keen to be around her if she became aware that the Latina was a monster, a murderer.

"Here, on the left, " Quinn spoke into the silence.

Santana glanced to her left and a smile broke across her face, a genuine one, one that she knew would display her dimples. There was only one place she remembered from when she briefly passed through the town almost 12 years ago. Probably due to the fact it was the _only_ place she stopped within a 50 miles radius of her old home. She didn't even consider it an official visit it had been so quick.

Santana parked and made her way around to meet Quinn, walking into the familiar place with certainty.

_Breadstix._

"Um, " Quinn cleared her throat. "This is basically the only restaurant around here that's decent, they've got great-"

"Breadsticks?" Santana chimed in smugly.

"So the name didn't get past you, I see."

She saw the blonde trying to hide a smirk from the corner of her eye.

The pair walked in and requested a table for 2 (in the back, at Quinn's insistence).

They were brought to a 4 top table with a booth on one side and chairs on the other. Her companion slid into the booth, starting when Santana scooted in next to her.

"Uh, you don't want to sit across from me?" Quinn asked uncertainly. Santana smirked to herself, knowing she must have made her new friend nervous. She moved a bit closer to her, brushing her fingernails along the girls knee sensually, just beneath the hem of her dress. "Santana!" The blonde grabbed her hand and stopped its movement immediately, giving her a wide eyed look. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe I didn't want to sit on a chair when there's a booth right here! Your rudeness has put quite the damper on our date and its only just begun!"

"Date?"

"We're here, at a restaurant, in the back, aloooone." Santana put emphasis on the word and moved her fingernails by her "dates" knee again.

"Stop it!" Quinn scolded, grabbing her wrist tightly, but she could see a twinkle in her counterparts eyes.

"Relax, Q, I'm just messing with you. Now if you'll kindly keep your hands to yourself, I'd like to see what this so-called 'Italian' place has got."

Quinn quickly released her arm.

Santana was enjoying teasing the girl, it helped her feel more sure of herself in a situation she clearly wasn't in control of. She couldn't figure out why her presence was requested, but she wasn't going to complain, although her curiosity was killing her.

They flipped through the menu in silence, until the waitress came to get their drink orders. Quinn asked for iced water with lemon, and Santana requested the same, in addition to a glass of chardonnay. The girl obviously wasn't sure of her age, so she asked for an id. The Latina grabbed her hand gently and looked into her eyes, telling her she didn't need one. She watched the waitresses pupils widen and dilate before she nodded and scampered off. Compulsion was a good thing.

She looked at her new friend, smirking when she found an amazed expression on her face.

"You do _not _look legal," she declared.

"I don't need to, I'm very persuasive," she grinned.

Quinn thought better than to respond and they went back to gazing at the menu in silence.

Santana didn't really care for human food, it wasn't as tasty as blood and didn't offer her any nutrition, but she still made it a habit to eat it. Nothing sounded particularly appealing, so she decided to just get whatever the blonde was getting.

The waitress returned with their drinks and a basket of bread sticks, and asked if they were ready to order.

"I'll take the pasta primavera," Quinn answered immediately. "San?"

At the sound of the blondes voice speaking her old nickname, she was hurtled into the past.

_It was 1864, Santanita and Isabella Lopez were strolling through the woods, speaking of their fathers latest infidelity. It troubled them both that Emilio could so easily turn his back on the aging (but still beautiful) Maribel. It bothered Santanita more than Isabella because she was always trying to gain their parents respect, but never achieving it like her sister did by simply being herself. They always had a soft spot for the younger twin, but then, it wasn't unusual for parents to prefer one over the other._

"_Relax, Sister, Father will get bored of Her soon enough," Isabella brushed off._

_Santanita swore the reason her twin was the beloved one was because she was heartless, like them. The younger girl was much harder to bruise, and her beauty easier to achieve. Santanita did not radiate sunshine in the morning like her sister, having to work much harder to achieve the same level of appeal. They were equally as attractive, but Isabella's quick witted personality and beaming smile won hearts quicker than her own unsure, shy, and more reserved persona. Bright emotions did wonders to a girls appearance._

"_I do not understand why Father cannot be faithful. Surely, it's not that hard to do?" she inquired more to herself, since her twin never seemed to listen too closely._

_She was a bit biased, however, since she had yet to be courted._

_There was a loud rustle to their left, causing them both to halt and look around quizzically. Nobody else should be out there with them. Isabella looked to her and arched her eyebrow before grinning deviously. She began singing the song their mother used to sing to them as children, quite loudly in fact._

"_Sister!" Santanita hissed. "Whomever is wandering in between these trees could be a murderer. Who is easier to murder than two young women without the protection of a man in sight?"_

_The younger twin ignored her, continuing her string of high pitched words streaming verse to verse in the most harmonic way. They heard the rustle again, nearer now. Isabella's brief pause was quickly over as she resumed the familiar lyrics from their seemingly forever ago past._

"_Have you no sense, Sister?" Santanita said, though she wasn't expecting her words to be heeded._

_At that moment, a young woman around the prime age of 16 or perhaps 17 drifted from the woods. She was garnered in a lovely, and expensive looking, light blue dress. Her blonde hair and absolutely stunning hazel eyes contrasted ever so perfectly with her pale skin and dark lipstick. The girl arched a perfect eyebrow at the twins, a smile broke through the surface, allowing them to get a glimpse of the girls perfect, unspeakably white teeth._

"_Surely, you must be the Lopez sisters? With a voice like that," the young woman spoke, a playful sparkle in her eye. The girls looked at each other, dumbstruck and speechless. "Sweet, sweet San, and charming Bella. At last we meet." She extended a gloved hand to Isabella, then to Santanita, both shaking the strangers hand uneasily. "Charlotte Fabray, but I must insist that you address me as Charlie."_

"Santana.. if this is some ploy to get me to give you mouth-to-mouth, I'm slightly amused, but mostly pissed." The same voice that pulled her in, snapped her back out of her memory.

Santana looked around with wild eyes, realizing she was in the 21st century but more importantly, she was in a restaurant with one _Quinn_ Fabray. She must have been sitting there silently for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Now why would I require that, Miss Fabray?" she asked, trademark smirk in place.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You weren't breathing, weirdo. For like 3 minutes. I'm convinced you should be dead." Santana snorted an embarrassingly loud laugh at that. "So are you going to order, or will you not be eating, since apparently you don't require oxygen like most normal human beings around here?"

She knew Quinn was messing with her, but it still made her nervous that her jokes were so excruciatingly close to the truth.

"I'll have what you're having."

I spoke to her, then averted my eyes to our frozen waitress and gave her a meaningful look. She rushed out a quick "No problem!" then rushed from the scene.

"You are so weird," Quinn said around a chuckle.

"That may be so, however, you have yet to tell me what it was that made you so desperate to be in my honor?"

Santana cringed inwardly when she realized she was speaking far too formally for the current age they were in.

Hazel eyes looked down, then back up into brown.

"I need answers, and honestly, I trust you more than your sister right now," she sounded hesitant.

"Ironic," Santana said to herself. "Well, what would you like to know?"

**Authors Note: Well, this one is the longest yet. I finally managed to incorporate a flashback. I'm quite fond of them. For those of you who don't know, compulsion is something vampires can do to humans, and weaker vampires. It allows them to bend their will. It's basically an "I say jump, so you jump" kind of concept. Well, that's all for now, I'll try to get another update out soon. Let me know what you think! Reviews and PM's are what gets my mind cranking and my fingers typing ;) Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


	10. Who She Is Now

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 9: Who She Is Now**

_Last time on Skipping A Beat:_

"_I need answers, and honestly, I trust you more than your sister right now," she sounded hesitant._

"_Ironic," Santana said to herself. "Well, what would you like to know?"_

Quinn

The blonde didn't know where to start, she had a thousand questions and no idea how to phrase them. Santana was making her nervous and it had her mind scrambling to string words together.

"You and Isabella don't get along," Quinn said.

She couldn't believe she just blurted that out, it wasn't even a question. Zero tact.

"You get straight to the point, don't you, Q?" Santana smirked.

"I like to be upfront. I'm a very 'what you see is what you get' kind of person. I don't care for games," Quinn shrugged. The dark skinned girl tilted her head and looked at her curiously, as though she was studying her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just don't see such honesty in people anymore. Anyways, you know that wasn't a question right?"

"Well then why is there such tension between you and Isabella? It doesn't seem like normal sibling affairs.."

"That's quite the loaded question, Blondie." Santana took a sip from her glass of wine before she answered, clearly trying to figure out how to respond. "Isabella wasn't always who she is today. She made a choice for me that wasn't hers to make. We were never the same after that, and I can't forgive her for it." Her face and eyes darkened in a way that gave Quinn goosebumps.

"What did she do?"

"That, my dear, is a story for another time. Definitely not first date material," Santana winked.

She knew not to push the topic, she could feel the unease radiating off of her companion. Her face softened, and Quinn didn't want to do anything to bring that darkness back.

"Do you live with her?"

That seemed like a safer question.

"I do right now, but only just recently. We had gone our separate ways a long time ago. The only reason we do now is because we have a common interest."

"Which is?"

"We both needed to come home. I'm not sure about her, but I was just going to pass through, but then one thing lead to another and now I'm stuck here."

"So this is what? Your hometown?" Quinn asked.

"Unfortunately," Santana responded.

Both girls got quiet, nibbling on their breadsticks and sipping from their drinks. Quinn didn't want to break the silence but Santana intrigued her like nothing else. She had to know more. She could listen to that raspy voice speak of anything for hours.

"Where are your parents?" Quinn inquired.

"Dead."

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure if she should tell the brown eyed girl that her parents were dead too. She decided against it, knowing she might not be able to get her to speak more of herself.

"Don't be. It doesn't hurt anymore," Santana assured her.

Their waitress came back, setting two hot plates of primavera in front of them.

"Can I get you two anything else?" she asked, sweetly.

"Just another glass for me, darling." Santana smiled.

Quinn was annoyed. It wasn't that she was jealous, she just didn't like the way the girl smiled too brightly at _her _date. Darling wasn't even that cute of a word. She knew the server was a slut from the way her hips swung from side to side.

_Have you heard of boundaries, bitch? _Quinn thought to herself as she stared after the girl.

"If looks could kill," Santana's voice broke her from her glare.

"She'd be dead," Quinn noded, not even bothering to lie to the twin.

"Is that all you wanted to know or..?"

She poked at her plate, knowing it was time to ask her most pressing question.

"Who's Charlie?"

Santana stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth, her jaw hanging open from the bomb the blonde just dropped. She didn't breathe for a minute, which made Quinn uneasy again.

_How do you just, like, forget to breathe?_

Santana cleared her throat and set her fork down, not bothering with taking her first bite.

"She was a friend. A close friend."

Both girls knew it was more than that.

"How close does one have to get when kisses replace greetings?" Their eyes locked, and the tension filled the breath of space between them.

"You'll know when," Santana said flirtatiously.

Quinn bit her lip to hide her smile, snatching up her fork and taking a bite from her previously untouched plate.

"I normally go for a quick hug when saying hello, but I suppose I'm always open for new things. In the spirit of curiosity, of course."

"I'm all about education, me."

There was a lapse in conversation as they both picked at their meals.

"You're brilliant at diversion," Quinn stated after realizing she didn't get the information she desperately needed.

"It was worth a shot," Santana grimaced. "Charlie...she conned people into loving her, but she never really loved anybody back. I don't think she could, and I don't think she cared about the trail of hearts she left behind. She kept people longing for her, but never wanted to choose just one. She liked to have a collection, and she was good at keeping them all a secret from each other."

"You were one of _them_, weren't you?"

She nodded.

"Isabella too?"

Another nod.

"Was that what tore you apart? Assuming you were once close."

"Smart girl. That was what got the ball rolling, and it just got worse from there. We were best friends once, but that was a long time ago. We were completely different people then."

Santana held her gaze to show the sincerity behind her words.

"Who were you then?"

"Why don't we discuss that after you get to know who I am now? Even though you would have liked that Santana better."

"Are you hinting you'd like to make this a repeat performance?" Quinn smirked.

"I am, but I'm going to have to get permission from your best friend. If she knew I was with you right now she'd drive a stake through my heart."

"Who even says that?" Quinn laughed.

They continued to eat, keeping the rest of the conversation light. Santana dropped Quinn off, waving goodbye from her car an hour later.

Quinn appreciated the girls honesty, but she was left with more questions than what she started with.

_Next time on Skipping A Beat:_

"_It's __**your**__ fault she's dead!" Isabella screamed._

"_It's __**your**__ fault __**I'm **__dead!" Santana yelled._

"_You kept your promise!" Brittany squealed, running up to give her new Latina friend a hug._

"_One day you're talking to me like I'm the most important person in the world, then the next you're ignoring me and flirting with my best friend! I can't keep up with your mood swings, Santana! Are you going to change your mind and act all sweet again tomorrow? I told you I don't play games, and you're making me your game!" Quinn hissed._

"_What can I say, Pom-Poms? I don't come in second. Not to you, and not after her. Not ever," Santana replied, eyes cold as ice._

"_Is there anything else you'd like to take from me? I still have both kidneys, are you going to take one of those too? I'm sure your twisted mind could rationalize it. You could have let me be the one for once in your life. I could be her person," Santana's voice went from strong to defeated to pleading in just a couple sentences._

"_Make a move," Quinn dared._

"_Am I allowed?" the Latina inquired._

"_Absolutely."_

"_You can take anything if you want it enough."_

**Authors Note: I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update again since I work for the next 4 days straight then I have lacrosse on Monday, so here's something to keep you invested! Any thoughts, ideas, critisim, or praise leave me a review or send me a PM! Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with us so far, I spend all my thinking time on this damn story, wondering how I could make it better or what I can incorporate. I love you all so much. Thanks again for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 10: Mixed Emotions**

Isabella

Monday morning came too slow for Isabella. She had seen Santana disappear the night before, right after she got a text from one Quinn Fabray. She had her suspicions that she wasn't the only one that was contacted in that moment. Why else would her twin drive off with a happy glint in her eye?

Isabella spent the night waiting for her only sister, but when the clock struck midnight she realized she wasn't going to come home that night. She laid in bed for hours, not falling asleep once. When her alarm started blaring at 6:30, she slammed the button and jumped up in a flash.

Isabella was in the kitchen getting all her school stuff together half an hour later when her twin walked in. Santana breezed by her and went to the cooler and pulled out a blood bag like nothing was going on. She knew the girl was pretending to be oblivious to the tension radiating off of her.

"Where were you all night?" Isabella finally asked.

Santana sucked her bag dry before replying, "Out."

"Out where? With who?"

"Why so curious all of a sudden, sister?" Santana smirked. "You've never cared about my whereabouts and the company I keep before."

"Were you with Quinn?"

"Can we have this conversation later? _We_ are going to be late for school."

"We?" Isabella demanded.

She knew in her heart that her twin had been with the blonde last night, and she also knew what she was implying.

"Yep. I've decided to get myself an education," Santana said.

Isabella didn't say anything, she grabbed her bag and stormed off to her car, leaving a smug Santana behind.

â€¦.

Isabella sat in the cafeteria waiting for first period to start. She was dreading the minute her sister would walk into the school and cause an uproar. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when the object of her affections sat down beside her.

"Hello there, stranger," the blondes voice startled her out of her mind.

"Hey, Quinn," she smiled back softly.

Isabella turned to the girl and was reminded of her conversation with her sister earlier that morning. Her lips curved down and she avoided the other girls eyes.

"Isabella," Quinn prodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Isabella smiled. "Can I walk you to class, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn's eyes shined as she stood up, taking the arm that was offered to her. They walked in silence to their first period room, both stopping abruptly as they noticed who was present.

Santana

After Santana entered the school, she held her head high as she turned heads. She found the main office and used her compulsion to get access to both her sister's and Quinn's schedules. She put herself in all of Quinn's core classes, but passed up on some of her electives. She decided it would look weird if she was in all of the girls classes, so she put herself in her sisters classes that didn't conflict with the blondes. She noted with mixed emotion that her first period class was shared with both the girls, but was pleased that the two girls only had that one period together.

Santana explored the halls, finding each of their lockers and memorizing all the combinations. She looked at her phone and realized that class started in 10 minutes. She wandered through the school until she found the right room, smiling to herself when she saw the familiar blonde in the corner. The girl noticed her and her face blossomed into a smile as well.

"You kept your promise!" Brittany squealed, running up to give her new Latina friend a hug.

Normally Santana would be really uncomfortable and angry that somebody would dare touch her without her permission, but she found herself unable to be genuinely upset with the girl.

"Hey Brit," she responded, squeezing her arm and stepping out of the hug.

"I _knew _you would keep your word! Here you can have the seat behind Quinn! You'll have to sit next to the other new girl but she doesn't say much."

Santana chuckled, realizing her tall friend hadn't connected that the two new girls were related. She sat in her delegated seat, not minding that Brittany sat on top of her desk as she went on and on about her cat. She was only half listening, she was keeping one ear out to catch any sign of Quinn or Isabella drawing near. It took little over two minutes for just that to happen.

She heard them speaking of a history assignment just moments before they entered the room, their arms linked with matching smiles. Santana clenched her teeth, not liking the intimacy one bit. She pretended not to notice them enter, instead sliding her hands on Brittany's leg and rubbing her thumb in small circles right at the hem of the blondes Cheerios skirt.

She listened closely for the moment when the girls would notice her, and she was not disappointed when it happened just seconds later. She heard Quinn's near-silent growl, and Isabella's jaw snapping shut.

Santana decided to keep her eyes glued to the blonde sitting just inches from her. She continued to drag her nails along Brittanys thigh, letting the girl capture her fingers and lace their hands together.

"Hey Brit. Santana," a sharp voice came from next to her.

Santana looked up and couldn't control herself as her eyes trailed from the girls toned calves and thighs, up her flat stomach, over her fair-sized breasts, her prominent collarbones, her pink lips, and finally to her green eyes, which somehow looked darker today than yesterday. It took Santana a second to realize she should reply.

"Hey Quinn! Have you met Santana? She's super sweet, she helped me with Lord Tubbington when he escaped before!" Brittany chirped.

"Oh yeah? And when was this, Brit?" Quinn's voice held a dangerous tone.

"Friday! Right San?"

"Uh, right Britt."

"So _San_, you didn't tell me you've met Brittany here," Quinn's voice couldn't possibly get any lower.

"Didn't think I had to run everybody I met through you first," Santana was getting annoyed.

"Well since she _is _my best friend."

"Class, take your seats," the teachers voice came from nowhere. Quinn reluctantly sat down in front of her, and Brittany and Isabella took their seats to her right. "We have another new student joining us today, Santana Lopez please stand."

Everybody looked to the girl expectantly, but they were about to be let down.

"I'll stay sitting," Santana responded in a bored tone.

"Santanita," Isabella hissed from beside her.

She gave her twin a careless look and finally stood reluctantly, giving everybody a quick flip of her wrist in greeting. She sat back down and tuned the man out, instead letting her attention fall to the girl in front of her. Quinn held herself in a way that Santana appreciated, she never seemed to slouch, her posture never dropping to anything less than perfect. Her hair was pulled up into a perfect ponytail, with no stray strands poking out. The girl was perfect in general.

Quinn turned around to look at her all of a sudden, startling Santana into dropping her gaze. She flicked a neatly folded paper to her and turned back around as though nothing happened. Santana opened the note, reading the girls perfect loopy handwriting:

_Meet me in the second floor bathroom after this period we need to talk - Q_

She quickly took a pen out and wrote back a response in her sloppy scrawl:

_Anything for you, Princess - S_

She leaned forward and placed it on the girls cheerleading skirt before dropping back to her seat and letting her mind wander for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Quinn packed her things quickly and fast-walked out the door, leaving the 3 girls behind. Santana followed suit, choosing not to talk to Isabella or Brittany in case she lost her chance with her favorite blonde.

Santana grabbed an awkward looking girl and pulled her aside, demanding where the alleged bathroom Quinn wanted to meet at was located. The girl began ranting about how rude the Latina was before Santana gave her a look and finally got the answer from her.

She made her way to Quinn, finally entering the secluded bathroom. Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror and reapplying her lipgloss, it was so innocently seductive that she had to lean against the door to stop herself from throwing herself at the girl. Green eyes flicked to hers in the mirror before she slid the lid back on the tube and turned to the Latina. Quinn stepped forward and reached her hand out toward the brunette slowly. Santana's breath caught in her lungs as she anticipated every move the blonde could possibly make. She wasn't too disappointed when the girls hand slid past her body and locked the door next to her.

"So," Santana said, voice dropping an octave. "Any reason you called me into this secluded space, just the two of us, alone, with a locked door?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned her back on her friend, resting her back against the opposite wall of the Latina. "What was that earlier?" the girl demanded.

Santana felt anger seize her, because, honestly, shouldn't she be asking that question? "What was what, Q?"

"Don't play ignorant, Santana Lopez. I saw the way you were acting with Brittany. You were treating her like.." Quinn's voice trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Like how you should be treating me," the steel was back in her voice.

"How was the way I was treating Britt any different than the way you were treating Isabella?"

"What do you mean, San?" Quinn inquired.

"I saw you when you walked in with her. You can't have us both, and I can already tell you won't let either of us go." Santana's voice got dangerous.

"That has nothing to do with anything, you don't know what you're talking about. One day you're talking to me like I'm the most important person in the world, then the next you're ignoring me and flirting with my best friend! I can't keep up with your mood swings, Santana! Are you going to change your mind and act all sweet again tomorrow? I told you I don't play games, and you're making me your game!" Quinn hissed.

"What can I say, Pom-Poms? I don't come in second. Not to you, and not after her. Not ever," Santana replied, eyes cold as ice.

"I never said I was putting her ahead of you!"

"Then why does it feel that way?" Santana screamed in frustration.

She stormed out of the bathroom, and straight outside to her car. She was done with school today, she might try again tomorrow.

Quinn

Quinn was _angry._ Not just at Santana, but at herself. She felt an instant connection with two very different girls, and honestly, she probably couldn't give up one of them. They each took up residence in her heart in such a short amount of time. Almost like these feelings had been brewing inside her for centuries, and the flame was ignited the second she met each of the girls eyes. She wanted to stop thinking, she wanted to just turn it all off.

Quinn entered the halls and immediately saw Isabella with her head ducked into her locker. She just realized that the twin hadn't said a word during her whole exchange with Santana. Guilt erupted in Quinn's chest but she pushed it out, deciding to just go along with whatever her heart told her in that moment.

She walked straight up to Isabella and slammed the girls locker shut. Brown eyes looked up at her with surprise, which quickly turned to curiosity.

"What's wrong, Quinn?"

"Nothing," she breathed.

The blonde stared at her lips intently, then looked up into her eyes, silently asking her.

"Make a move," Quinn dared.

"Am I allowed?" the Latina inquired.

"Absolutely."

Isabella bit her lip gently before releasing it from her teeth and dragging her eyes down to the blondes lips. She leaned forward, waiting for the brunette to do it, meet her halfway. She closed her eyes, her heart picking up speed as she felt breath tickle her face before she felt Isabellas mouth press against hers so softly. Quinn might have doubted it even happened if she couldn't feel that her lipgloss wasn't perfect anymore.

When she opened her eyes again, the girl was gone.

Both twins had left her confused and hurt in a matter of minutes.

**Authors Note: I know it's slow, but we're about to get to the big reveal. I like a build up. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm sure I'll be able to get another cranked out this weekend. I accept any ideas, criticism, or support. It's definitely appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


	12. The Story

**Skipping A Beat**

**Chapter 11: The Story**

Santana

Santana was drunk. After the day she had with Quinn, she needed to lose the thoughts swirling in her mind. She had lost sense of time, but she knew a few hours had to have passed when Isabella came strolling in with her backpack. Santana threw her a tipsy smile and offered her the bottle of bourbon that had previously been cradled in her arms.

"Thirsty, sister?" Santana inquired.

"Parched," Isabella whispered under her breath.

"Then take a swig, peachy."

Her twin walked up to her where she was perched haphazardly on the couch. She felt her sisters judgemental gaze scan her face before she grabbed the bottle from her fingers. She swished the contents around before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip. Santana couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she started choking.

"That's horrible," Isabella exclaimed.

"That's liquor, which is beautiful."

"You're drunk, Santana. I think you should take it easy."

"Careful, Iz. It almost sounds like you care."

"I do, Sa-"

Santana was on her feet in a second, pinning her sister to the wall by her throat.

"_Don't_ lie to me and say you care about me. You don't care. You've _never fucking cared," _Santana's voice was barely more than a snarl at this point.

"How could you possibly think that?" Isabella choked out.

Santana released her throat and whirled around.

"Because of what you did. Do you think I can forgive you? Get over that?"

"Don't act like you're innocent," Isabella was pissed. "It's _your _fault she's dead!"

"It's _your_ fault _I'm _dead!" Santana screamed.

"You would have died a long time ago without me, bitch!"

"I'm a fucking monster because of you!"

Santana couldn't handle anymore of her sister. She all but flew to her room, throwing her dresser into the wall. She watched as it shattered into pieces, shards of wood splintering all over the floor.

She calmed down and looked around, realizing what she'd done. She walked over to the mess she'd created and bent down, picking up a piece of the wood. It wasn't the perfect size and shape of a stake, but it was close enough. It would do the job. It would kill her, finally end the life that should have been extinguished naturally centuries ago. It would right a wrong in the world.

Santana's thoughts shifted. She found herself instead thinking of Quinn Fabray, the exact spitting image of her first love. Except they were different, Quinn and Charlie. Charlie hadn't been true, she was the very picture of dishonesty. The games she played were intended to hurt, to kill those who she chose to toy with that day. There had been a lot of those days for Santana. But then there was Quinn, who was so pure and decent and honest and _wholesome. _Her soul was too precious to be muddied up by Santana's darkness.

She watched as dark specks appeared on the chunk of wood held in her palms. Tears. It had been a long time since she had been capable of crying. So long since she had allowed herself that luxury, that freedom, that weakness. It felt good, but it killed her all the same. She was not crying for the life she lost, she was crying for the life she could never have, and the girl she could never claim.

Quinn

Quinn was anxious as she walked into her first period class the next day. She was surrounded by hundreds of people, but had never felt more alone. She immediately saw her favorite pair of twins. Despite them sitting next to each other, she could feel they were miles apart. Her eyes traveled to her best friend who was sitting in her seat speaking animatedly to some weird short girl with brown hair. She stopped in the doorway, her uncertainty making it difficult to take her seat.

"Excuse me," a small voice sounded from behind her.

She stepped out of the way of the quiet boy trying to get into the room. When she looked back up, she was met with two pairs of identical eyes staring at her. She sighed and made her way to her desk, sitting down and keeping her gaze forward.

"Quinn," a voice said from behind her.

She sighed and turned around, her eyes skipping between the twins despite knowing it was Santana who had spoken her name.

"Yes, Santana?" she responded quietly.

"Can we talk after this class? Same place?" she inquired.

Quinn was reluctant to agree, especially since she knew Isabella was listening to their conversation.

"Sure," she finally said.

Santana's smile made her heart soar until she saw the look on Isabella's face. She couldn't meet her eyes.

After class she attempted to make the same exit as the day before, but her plans were squashed when her wrist was caught in slender fingers as she tried to follow Santana out. She turned to face the other twin who clearly had something to say.

"I'll make it quick," Isabella said.

Santana stopped and looked to be about to intervene when Quinn held her finger up, pointing to the ceiling. The girl clearly understood that she was being told to wait for her upstairs, she had turned on her heel without a word.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I got you this," Isabella said, holding up a necklace. "May I?"

Quinn felt uncertain about accepting it, the mixed signals she had received yesterday still had her all off balance. The pleading look in the brown eyes in front of her made her decide to not question it further for the moment. She finally nodded and allowed the girl to clasp the jewelry around her neck.

"Thank you," she said.

"I think we should talk," Isabella requested.

"We can later, I have to speak with your sister right now."

Isabella looked hurt and uncertain, but Quinn couldn't bring herself to comfort her. Not after she had abandoned her after their kiss yesterday.

Quinn gave her a quick smile before turning to the door and entering the bustling hallway. Her heart picked up speed the closer she got to the secluded bathroom. She stood outside the door for a moment to steel herself before entering.

Santana was sitting on the sink counter, her legs hanging over the edge and kicking her feet restlessly. Quinn found her adorable in that moment. Santana watched her as she locked the door again before making her way over to the sinks, hopping up beside her.

"Hey," Santana said quietly.

"Hi," Quinn replied, offering the girl a small smile.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Seeing you with her set me off, but I shouldn't have assumed anything. I guess I just couldn't handle the thought of you being with her."

Santana brought her hand to Quinn's face and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her eyes. Her fingers lingered on her face, trailing down her jaw gently.

"Santana," she whispered.

"I have to tell you something, Q."

"You can tell me anything, San."

"I've done bad things in my life, and it eats at me inside. I've spent ages hating myself, hating who I am, hating what I've done. I want to die every day. I spent a lot of days trying to end it all, finally finishing what should never have been. But I never could, and I think it's because of you. This may sound crazy, but I think destiny brought us together. I think my purpose in this life is to be there for you, any way you need me. Whether it be a friend, a protector, maybe even something more. I want to be something more."

Quinn couldn't find the words, she couldn't begin to understand what she was feeling.

"San.."

Santana

"You don't need to say anything, Q." Santana whispered. "I need to tell you something. I need you to not freak out or run away from me."

"I would never."

She could see the compassion and trust on her companions face, something she savored in its final moments. She knew it would disappear once her next words left her mouth.

"Many years ago I met someone that was something else. Charlie. She made us feel like we were special to her, but she was using us. Both of us." Santana had to blink back the tears, not being able to look up at Quinn's face. "She would have me in her bed one night, and Isabella the next. She made us forget that she was doing more than just having sex with us those nights. Charlie was not human though, she was more than that."

Santana looked up to gauge Quinn's reaction, all she saw was curiosity and seriousness.

"What was she?"

"A vampire. Little did we know, she was biting us and then giving us her blood. The exchange wouldn't do anything unless we died. It was all fun and games for her. Until we did. It was an unforgiving time back then. When word got out that Isabella and I were homosexuals who were protecting a vampire, we didn't stand a chance. We couldn't remember everything she did to us, so we didn't believe what they were saying. Our father gave us up to the town, told them to punish us as they see fit. They killed us after they burned her in the town church. They didn't know we had consumed her blood. Even we didn't know that. So when we died, we didn't really die. When we awoke, there was this hunger. It controlled us, it killed us. We were dying of starvation at an accelerated pace. After we woke we remembered everything she had forced us to forget. I remembered that she was a vampire. I didn't want to be like her, I didn't want to be a monster. We had two choices: we could die from hunger; or we could drink from a human and the transformation would be complete. Isabella..she was different back then. The hunger got the better of her, she wanted to drink, but I didn't. She didn't want to do it without me, she didn't want to be alone. Isabella brought back a young girl from town. I recognized her, I had grown up with her. She drank from the girl, and she became drunk off of her, drunk with power. The blood made her strong, and in my weakened state I wasn't a match. She forced me to drink. She thought she had saved my life, but she had ended it."

Santana looked up at Quinn for the first time since she began her story. There was a blank expression on the blondes face. She couldn't read it, and it terrified her.

"I want to believe you, San," she finally spoke.

"Then believe me."

"Vampires don't exist."

Santana didn't want to scare the girl, but she was desperate to get her to understand. To show her proof.

"Don't be scared, Q." she warned.

Santana attempted to look as unthreatening as possible as she extended her fangs, knowing the skin around her eyes was going to become dark and veiny. She watched as Quinn's eyes widened and her face contorted in horror. She felt an overwhelming shame in herself for what she was, the fact that she could cause such fear in the girl she wanted to protect. Santana quickly retracted her fangs and crossed the bathroom to get as far from the blonde as possible.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I am so sorry Quinn. I would never hurt you." she whispered.

They were silent for several minutes. Santana was giving her time to process everything. As the clock ticked Quinn's heartbeat slowed down to a more natural pace.

It was hard to surprise a vampire, but she was startled when Quinn was suddenly in front of her. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the girl had crossed the room to her. Their eyes locked as the blonde pressed her palm to the Latina's cheek gently. Santana's lips parted, and Quinn slid her thumb to her bottom lip before slipping it over her teeth and rubbing it over the tip of one of her mostly-hidden fangs. It looked like a regular canine when inattentive.

"This is unreal," Quinn whispered as she removed her thumb. "Do you...kill people?"

"No. I did. I have. But I haven't in a long time. I occasionally drink from a human, but I make them forget and I never take much. I mostly drink from blood bags. Before you ask, Isabella doesn't even drink human blood, she drinks from animals. It's disgusting."

"How do you make them forget?" Quinn asked.

"It's a vampire trick called compulsion. It allows us to alter human thoughts, make them forget things, or think things, or do things. It's convenient. There's only one thing that can prevent compulsion. Vervain. If drank, or hidden on your person, you can't be influenced by compulsion. If a vampire touches vervain directly it hurts us, badly. I've had the misfortune of drinking it before. It was what I imagine battery acid feels like when a human drinks it."

Quinn seemed to be deep in thought, but she quickly drew her attention back to Santana.

"I have so many questions," Quinn said.

Santana's face dropped and she tried to avoid her gaze.

"Quinn, I have to make you forget," she whispered.

"No! Why? I believe you! I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Because as much as I hate Isabella, it is not just my secret to tell."

"She's not going to mind."

"Quinn, please. This is hard enough. It's dangerous for you to know. I'm sorry."

Santana felt her eyes well up, she had to blink back the tears threatening to fall. She met the girls eyes and prepared to make Quinn forget.

"Wait!"

"Quinn-"

"Wait. One second. Please."

"What do you need, Q?"

Quinn cupped Santana's face gently, then brought their faces close, their lips just a breath apart. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a moment before they parted. Their eyes met before Santana lunged forward and brought their lips back together again for another chaste kiss. She didn't have time to properly gauge her reaction because Quinn shoved their mouths back together much more aggressively. She tangled her fingers in thick dark hair and licked into her mouth cautiously.

Santana encouraged the bold move, letting their tongues slide together in a sensual rhythm. Santana moved her palms to cup Quinn's face, quickly releasing the girl of her ponytail as the blonde slid her hands down the dark skinned girls body slowly until they came to a rest on her hips. A low moan escaped from one of them, quickly followed by a groan from the other.

Santana picked her up, letting Quinn's legs wrap around her tightly then set her back down on the sink counter. She traced the girls exposed thighs up until she met her Cheerios skirt, stopping due to uncertainty on how far they were about to go.

**Mid-Chapter Authors Note: This part is M, not into it? Don't read. Another Mid-Chapter Authors Note will let you know when it's over!**

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand in her own and pushed it under her lace panties into her wet heat. Her breath hitched as she left Santana's hand down there on its own to explore as she pleased. Once the initial surprise wore off she slid two fingers into the girl, swallowing her low moans.

Quinn broke the kiss, unable to keep up with Santana's skilled tongue at that moment. The latina made use of her mouth and brought it to her friends neck, sucking on her pulse point carefully as her fangs extended.

"More," Quinn hissed.

Santana complied, pushing another finger into the girls hot center and adding her thumb to the mix, flicking her clit with unnatural speed. Every thrust had the girl yelping in pleasure and digging her nails into her lovers back. Santana allowed her teeth to gently scrape the girls sensitive vein on her neck, a low hum vibrating her mouth around the blondes flesh. Within seconds the combined stimulation of the digits sliding inside her, her clit being rolled expertly, and her neck being nourished, she was pushed over the edge into the most intense orgasm Quinn had had to date. Not that it was saying much since she had only gotten off from her own hand before.

Quinn's body shook as she panted heavily, the ecstasy sending tremors up her spine and down to her toes. Her eyes were still tightly sealed, and she couldn't stop whimpering from the sensation of clenching around still actively moving digits. Her walls were being scratched against and stretched in the most exquisite of ways causing her orgasm to last much longer than usual.

Quinn finally licked her swollen lips and cracked her eyes open, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her fingers out slowly. Santana searched her hooded, dark eyes for a sign that she didn't regret the unexpected step they took. She got her answer when the girl slowly sucked two of the fingers that had been inside her into her mouth, cleaning them carefully.

Santana bit her lip and moaned, not being able to help clenching her thighs together in arousal. The blonde offered up her last finger, Santana quickly took it into her mouth and cleaned that one herself, revelling in the taste of the girl.

"Well that was.." Quinn began, voice shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. "So _so _good. I guess centuries of being a young, hot lesbian allows time for practice though."

"Are you okay with what just happened?" Santana asked, dying to know the answer.

"Gosh yes. I've never felt so good in my life. I feel like taking a nap actually," Quinn grinned.

"Oh my god. You totally just instigated sex so I wouldn't make you forget," Santana realized, shock evident in her voice.

"That was part of the idea, but I also wanted to feel your fingers inside me," Quinn's voice dropped an octave.

"Stop, before I lose control and take you again right now." Santana warned.

"What's stopping you?"

**Mid-Chapter Authors Note: end of sex scene!**

"Q..don't take this the wrong way but I don't think we should be fucking right now. We just had a serious conversation. You should be scared of me, not aroused."

Quinn sighed before tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just feel like I've known you for forever. Like I could trust you with my life, and I just feel really safe with you, San."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do. I've never felt closer to someone before. Not even Brittany."

"Well, has Brittany gotten that close to you before?" Santana inquired, an edge to her voice.

"Not in that way. Look, why don't we go back to my place and talk some more."

"We still have school, Q."

"I'm sure we've missed enough already. It couldn't hurt to skip just this once." "This will be the second day in a row I haven't been to a class further than first period."

"Fine, if you really want to stay here, go ahead. I'll find your sister, I'm sure she'll skip with me."

Santana growled and tightened her grip on the girls thighs then released her and took a step back. "Do you want me to drive?"

Quinn jumped down from the counter, losing her balance once she landed. Her face tinged pink with embarrassment and she looked away from Santana's eyes quickly.

"You should probably drive. I still can't feel my legs," she admitted.

"Of course."

The two girls exited the building hastily, not wanting to get caught and ruin it. Santana was going to be in so much trouble, but she couldn't make herself care. In that moment, she had the girl.

**Authors Note: Alright, end of a very long chapter that took me almost 5 hours to write! I didn't want this story to be predictable, so I let my fingers come up with this chapters plot. Let me know what you think! Any questions, comments, concerns, criticism, suggestions, or praise is welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Elisabeth**


End file.
